The general hypothesis examined in the present trial is that in patients with pure, isolated MR of at least mild degree, Candesartan 16 mg QD administered orally, in comparison to placebo, significantly reduces the degree of MR and improves left ventricular (LV) remodeling in patients with MR. Specific aim #1 is to measure the mitral regurgitant volume at baseline and 6 months after daily oral administration of Cnadesartan 16 mg QD or placebo and analyze the reduction of this variable by the treatment on an intention to treat basis, overall and adjusted for predefined variables (acute response, baseline degree of MR, baseline renin level). Specific aim #2 is to measure LV end-diastolic volume at baseline and 6 months after daily administration of Candesartan 16 mg QD or Placebo and analyze the reduction of this variables (acute response, baseline degree of MR, baseline renin level).